fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC16
This is the 16th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 66th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Aimi will soon have her ballet recital. She's been practicing more than she usually do. Meanwhile, the rest of the cures and Eikonikos people are discussing about what happened. The Glitch started to appear on the school grounds which means it has spread more the even the school is no longer save. They listed the symptoms of the victims. They still don't know what triggered them to have the symptoms. But before a Glitch will hatch, all got sudden headache and nosebleed. Then their eyes will turned all black for a second and they'll faint. All victims are still unconscious until now. Miho said she looked at one of the victim when visiting her passed away friend, the victims are like fell in a coma. Confused on how could it happen, Aimi called the same time and told them she'll be away from school for two days for the recital. They all decided to watch her recital. On their way there, Senka was left behind because of his afternoon duty and they asked him to bought some sweets and gave it to Aimi before the recital. He went to the address given and only to meet her parents. They told him that she's in the ballet course and he went there. He asked to see Aimi and her coach said to him to tell her to take a break. He went to the room and found Aimi still practice. He waited for her to finish and came in. She thanked him and he looked at the worn out floor and shoes. He asked her if she's tired. He told her to take a break and hurry go to the recital place. Both walked together to the recital hall. The recital goes on without anything and the winners are crowned. Aimi did not win. They went to find her but she sent a text saying that she's going back first. On her way, she met Senka who asked if she's upset. Suddenly, the winner of the recital fainted with nosebleed and a Glitch appeared. The cures fought it. Aimi transformed and went to them, but caught with Morrigan in the middle. Morrigan said that all cures have no talent. Even when Aimi has worked hard, she still cannot win. Aimi said that it means she's still progressing. She need to work harder to gain what she want and never be too happy when accomplish something. Each small things could lead to bigger things. Then, a new card appeared and defeat the Glitch. They all went back together and the next day, Aimi and Senka went to the hospital to see her friend who become a victim. Her friend's mother thanked her for coming. She asked how could this happen. Her mother explained about her daughter's addiction to a game in her phone. After few weeks, she began to said having headaches, but when playing the game, the headache is gone. Then the rest of it is like what they already know. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Morrigan * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo *Yuuki Ayame *Shikako Yuto Major Events Trivia * The received card is "The Chariot" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes